Challenge Central
by L'il Senzu
Summary: We're really sorry for the delay, blame part time jobs and college. Winners will be announced in March, at the latest.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know that we're not supposed to do this, but I'll take this down as soon as I get a response for each challenge. Basically, all of these challenges were created by me and my girlfriend, Lillia, and they're either things we were looking for to read and didn't find or ideas we came up with that neither of us had the time or the dedication to do, ourselves. So, to fix this, we have created this in hopes of these fics getting written. A good idea is a horrible thing to waste.

RULES:

Well, there aren't many general rules. We feel that creativity blossoms best under freedom.

Fics can be one shot, or longer if you honestly feel that you can get all the chapters out in a timely manner and the fic won't be abandoned.

Either Mark or Roger has to be the main character, although you can write any other character into the fic as you see fit, we don't really care. Each challenge is more specific about the characters that have to be involved and how.

OCs are allowed, but Mary Sues are not. I know the line between the two seems thin, but really, OCs that only play minor roles are not Mary Sues, and it is possible to write an original character in an important role without him/her becoming a MS, so if you feel you can and want to, go for it.

Also, and this is the most important rule, no matter what, canon characters MUST stay in-character, for the most part. We understand if a character is a little off, because characters that are not your own often times are just a tad different, but we will not allow any drastic changes in a character's personality.

Also, no overly cheesy dialogue, and Lillia is generous and a sucker for fluff, so your stuff would have to be REALLY cheesy to count for this.

DISMISSAL:

Okay, we retain a right to Dismiss your fic from the challenge and the competition if

1. the requirements of the challenge were not met

2. the characters are ridiculously OOC

3. the writing is just plain horrible (it would have to be like 2nd grade level for us to dismiss it for this)

4. a Mary Sue rears her/his ugly head

We will use this right very rarely and only in extremely horrible circumstances. Basically, if your fic is Dismissed, we will email you to inform you of it, you will not be counted for the challenge, and in case of a competition for this challenge you will be ineligible to win anything. We have no power to remove your fic from this site, however, we will just shun you and be very disapproving. I will probably shake my finger at you too.

HOW THIS ALL WORKS:

Okay, so basically you e-mail us and let us know which challenge you're writing for and we put your name down, then you just write your fic as usual.

In the summary though, you have to put: Response to Challenge #(and whatever number the challenge was). If you didn't email us, we will not count you for the challenge or competition, even if you put that the fic is a response in your summary. **You have to email us!**

If there was more than one response to a challenge, the competition part comes into play. Basically, we take all the fics in that challenge and judge them based on the criteria below, and then we award First, Second, Third, and Most Creative.

JUDGING:

Fics will be judged in this manner:

1. How well it meets the criteria of the challenge (things we say are our preferences or that we like are not scored, and are in _italics_. _Italics are not mandatory_!)

2. How well the characters stay in character

3. Quality of the writing

4. Realism

5. Creativity

6. Some challenges have bonus point possibilities that are listed in the challenge.

The judges are myself, Diana Marie Gonzalez, my girlfriend, Lillia Reye Ellese, our friend Cristina Annette Torres and you guys.

Okay, so this is how you readers are judges:

The number of positive, **signed, **reviews a story gets is taken into account, and people can vote for fics, if you so wish.

How you vote is you email us, state your name, the title of the fic, the author's name, and which challenge the fic is for. Reviews are NOT VOTES! Reviews count for another set of points. You have to email us to vote.

SCORING

1. 20 points

2. 20 points

3. 15 points

4. 10 points

5. 10 points

6. Depends. If its Triple Points – 30, Double is 20

Reviews – 1 point for every positive **SIGNED **review

Votes – 2 points for every vote

Fic with the most points wins challenge. We judge who wins Most Creative- reviews and voting don't have any affect in this category.

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 1: Has to be a Roger/Mark slash. _In this case, we REALLY prefer an established relationship_,_ although if you have it as a First Time, you will not be marked off_. Basically, fic has to be about how Maureen makes a comment that Roger cannot be "sweet" (as a joke or seriously, you decide), and Roger gets offended and sets out to prove her wrong, by attempting to act sweet to Mark. _We'd prefer him to not be successful at it, but you write what you will. Fic should be humorous, but if you can write it without humor and do it well, go for it._ Has to be romance.

CHALLENGE 2: Does not have to be slash. Has to center around Mark or Roger. The other one has to at LEAST be mentioned, or he can be heavily involved, you choose. The requirement for this fic is DARK. Whether you take this to mean angsty, morbid, scary, sinister, or just plain dark, we do not care. Interpret it as you will. Characters still have to be in character for the most part, although we will allow them to act somewhat OOC if they're under the influence of something, if you find it necessary, and that thing doesn't necessarily have to be a narcotic. _We love fics that shock the hell out of us, _TRIPLE POINTS to the person who can shock us the most.

CHALLENGE 3: Has to be a Roger/Mark slash, either First Time or Established, _but we definitely prefer First Time_. Basically, a guy hits on Mark and Roger gets jealous, VERY jealous. TRIPLE POINTS to whoever writes JealousRoger the best. These are our only guidelines, we want people to have fun and get really creative and passionate about this one. _Also, sometimes jealousy and possessiveness go hand in hand, just a tip that you don't have to use, but it would make us happy _.

CHALLENGE 4: Has to be about both Mark and Roger, can be slash or friendship. Has to be called Nicknames. Basically, one gives the other a nickname that the other doesn't appreciate. Can be humorous or not, _preferably humor but if you can write it otherwise, go for it_. TRIPLE POINTS for the best nickname.

CHALLENGE 5: Has to be about both Mark and Roger, _preferably friendship, but if you feel it more as a slash, go for it_. Basically, Mark either tries heroin and Roger finds him or finds out, OR Mark had tried heroin in the past and tells Roger about it, for whatever reason you'd like. THIS IS NOT TO BECOME A MARK-ADDICTED-TO-HEROIN FIC! He is only to try it once, for any reason and under any circumstance you like. Roger's reaction is the main thing we're looking for in this fic.

CHALLENGE 6: has to be a Roger/Mark slash, and it can be First Time, Established, or Unrequited. Fic either has to use this quote or be based on it: "Being loved by someone means you have the power to completely destroy them" or the quote can be switched around, if you'd prefer, "Loving someone means giving them the power to completely destroy you." Use the quote anyway you want and interpret it any way you can. Feel free to be creative with it.

CHALLENGE 7: has to be about Mark and Roger, friendship or slash. This one is very specific. Fic HAS to start out this way: Mark entered the loft, not at all surprised to find it empty after what had happened. He was however a tad surprised to find a note sitting on the table. Picking it up, he read: 'Mark, I am so sorry--- ---Okay, that's where we leave you, you have to fill in the rest of the fic yourself however you want. TRIPLE POINTS for the most creative fic. Points will be deducted if you have Roger go to Santa Fe!

NOTES

Okay, that is pretty much everything you guys need to know. Sorry if we seem a little pushy in parts of this, we just want to make sure things are done accordingly, so we can keep track of who is writing for a challenge and such. We really want everyone to have fun with this and we cannot wait to see some of the things that come out of these challenges.

The deadline for fics will be May 29. We should have everything judged and the winners chosen by the end of June, if it takes us that long. More challenges may be issued from now until May 29, if we come up with any. If anyone else has any challenges they'd like to add, feel free to email us.

Oh, and lastly, we are pretty laid back girls, so we can look the other way if you want to bend the rules a teeny bit and we won't mark you off much if you bend them a bit more and do it well. We also encourage you to find loopholes in our challenges, if we're silly enough to leave loopholes, you should by all means take advantage of them.

Okay, that's it. Have fun and be creative, and start writing, stat! We can't to read some of these. PS please don't turn us in for this, at least not until we create our own webpage for it…which we haven't figured out how to do yet. Also, obviously it is very likely for this to be taken down, and if it is, we'll try to get it back up or we'll finally just figure out how to make our own site for it.

PSS: If you dont understand a part of a challenge, or part of the rules email us. If you feel that we are being stupid and should remove this and nobody is going to participate so we're wasting our time, email us. If we get enough of those emails saying we're wasting our time, we will gladly and willingly remove this. Dont report us, if you have a problem with this, and enough people do, we'll just take it down on our own.

Di and Lillia

AKA the PKmaniacs

EMAIL: monkeywoman27 hotmail .com


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so we realized that we left a couple tidbits of information out, plus we came up with more challenges.

Okay, first of all, you can write for as many challenges as you want. You can even write more than one fic for a single challenge, if you honestly feel you can do it and they'll be significantly different from each other.

About emailing us about joining a challenge, you have to do it before you actually post the fic. If its not a one-shot, you do not have to email us every time you get a new chapter out or when its finished. Once you email us the first time, rest assured that we will be following your fic.

Also, unfortunately there is no actual, physical prize. If we could, we would send every winner a dozen cookies, but we can't. However, after the judging the winners will be listed in a chapter of this fic and on both of our profiles, so that everyone can see who won and that gives the winners two prizes: probably more hits and reviews on their fics and total bragging rights. Also, if we ever get a site up, the winning fics will be listed there. Basically, its all just about the honor and esteem of it and such.

I think this was implied, but just in case someone has any doubts, know that unless otherwise specified, fics can be any rating and under any genre. Oh, and the TRIPLE and DOUBLE points things are always optional!

Oh, and although we would love to review the fics for the challenges, for fear of somehow influencing the voting or number of reviews, or for fear of showing favoritism for authors or something, we are going to refrain from reviewing fics until the judging is completed.

Okay, I think that's all. If anyone has any questions, feel free to email us: monkeywoman27 (at symbol) hotmail . com

Hereare some new challenges we thought up recently. They're a lot more vague than the earlier challenges, so you have more leeway. Also, so far only one person has entered a challenge. We would really love a big participation in this! If any of these strike you, try it out. The main point of this whole thing is for people to have fun, be creative, and for there to be more fics about Mark and/or Roger on this site, which is of course better for the enjoyment of all : ). So people, get writing!

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 8: Has to have both Mark and Roger in it. Can be friendship or slash, whichever you prefer. This one is very vague, all we ask is that you have these things be included in the fic: apples and Roger tripping (as in physically tripping). _We'd prefer humor in this, but write what you will_. Be creative with the prompt, and how much you use them or focus on them is up to you.

CHALLENGE 9: Has to have both Mark and Roger in it. Can be friendship, but it would probably work better as a slash; if you want to pull it off as being friendship, feel free. This one also isn't very specific. All you have to do is have the line: Roger looked over at him, his eyebrow raised, "Mark…that's kinda kinky." somewhere in the fic. Use it anyway you want, and it doesn't necessarily have to be in a smutty way. TRIPLE POINTS to the person who comes up with the best reason on why Roger says it.

CHALLENGE 10: This is another use-this-line challenge. Mark and Roger both have to be in it. Can be friendship or slash. You must use the line, "Uh, Roger…why aren't you wearing any pants?" somewhere in the fic, use it anyway you want.

CHALLENGE 11: Has to have both Mark and Roger in it. _Preferably friendship_, but you can slash it up if you wish. Has to be about Roger walking over to the bathroom and hearing Mark vomiting. You can have it be for any reason you'd like. DOUBLE POINTS for creativity.

CHALLENGE 12: Has to be Markcentric. Doesn't matter who else is in it and what relationships are, you choose. You must use this line Mark grinned. For the first time, in a long time, he felt happy, truly happy. You can use it anyway you wish. All fics can take place at any time, but we especially want to stress that this can be Pre/Post/During RENT, so don't feel constricted on a timeline. Be creative with it.

CHALLENGE 13: Can be about either Mark and Roger or both if you'd like. Unless you can somehow make slash work in this case, it probably can't be slash. Basically in this one, one of the boys, (you choose which), is calmly drinking at a bar when he sees her. He stares at her for a while, not really interested, until she spots him and smiles. Its her smile that catches him…. Okay, so you somehow have to incorporate that idea into the fic. Her can be whoever you want, _we recommend a canon character_ but one of your own devising (but not a Mary Sue so be careful with it) will work, and his relationship with her can be as big or as little as you'd like, as platonic or romantic as you see fit. TRIPLE POINTS for the most creative fic.

CHALLENGE 14: has to be Roger/Mark slash. This challenge is extremely vague. Basically, at some point in the fic you have to involve water. You can incorporate it anyway you want, let it be as important or insignificant to the fic as you wish. It has to be water though, no substituting sweat or tears or something like that in. TRIPLE POINTS to the most creative incorporation of water. Points will be deducted if you have them take a shower!

CHALLENGE 15: has to be Roger/Mark slash. Has to be First Time. Has to somehow involve or mention these three things: buttons, film and Kool-Aid. You can use these anyway you want and how much you focus on them is up to you.

Okay, thats it for now. The deadline is still the same. Email us if you choose a challenge or if you have any questions about anything. Happy writing

Di and Lillia  
AKA the PKmaniacs  
EMAIL: monkeywoman27 (at symbol) hotmail . com


	3. Chapter 3

I am guessing that so long as I don't update, this would remain up and therefore this post is basically sealing its doom and ensuring it will be removed from the site...I hope not, but thats probably how it goes. I have to take the chance, though.

Basically, we did not recieve nearly enough entries for anything, and so we decided to extend the deadline until December 25of 2006. If this stays up, more challenges will probably be added as we think of them. If not, this will be posted in my and Lillia's profiles starting this week, so even if this is taken down, the Game is still on.

I do not think that we would be so persistant with this if we had not gotten so many emails from people interested in writing, and the stories we had gotten hadn't been so good. But the fact is, there was a lot of interest, and the stories submitted were very good...and that just makes us so interested in what could be.

Also, if you have written a fic that happens to apply to one of the challenges, but you didn't necesarily write it for the challenge originally, you can still submit it for this. Just email us the title and put what challenge its for in the summary of the fic.

Lastly, we do not mean any disrespect by posting this. Our main goal is to read fics and hopefully peoplehave fun writing for our challenges. That is what we want. We don't mean any harm by doing this, we're just trying to have some fun, read some great fics, and benefit everyone by instigating more great writing on this site.

We honestly apologize if we're offending you, and again, if enough people complain to US in reviews or emails, we will remove this ourselves and just leave the information up in our profiles.

P.S. My email is m o n k e y w o m a n 2 7 (at) h o t m a i l . c o m  
(without the spaces).  
Email me if you have any concerns or questions, are submitting an entry (our favorite emails to recieve!), or perhaps if you have an idea for a Challenge you want put into the Contest, and we'll be glad to put that challenge in our next post and in our profiles.

Much love,  
Di and Lillia  
AKA the PKmaniacs


	4. Chapter 4

This is just to inform everyone of the latest news and everything, and we have a couple new challenges.

First of all, we're very surprised that this is still up, but we still completely expect it to be removed from the site soon. When this happens, absolutely nothing changes about the competition. Challenge Central information is up in our profiles (mine and Lillia E) and completely updated, and we'll update it regularly, including regular Challenge additions. And so long as this remains up, we'll keep postingnew updates for as long as possible.Even if we get kicked off the site, we will find a way to continue so don't ever be discouraged.

Secondly, the actual authors of the fic have to be the one to enter it into the Competition. We appreciate people's suggestions on fics, but we can't do anything unless the actual author e-mails us and enters it. We will, of course, read fics that are suggested to us, they just cannot be judged unless we recieve that vital email.

Also, we have noticed that some naughty, naughty authors have found, and abused, loopholes in our Challenges and are really interpreting Challenges in a very original manner...Bravo! Like we said, if we're silly enough to leave loopholes, by all means take advantage of them if you wish. If you find something that doesn't break the rules, or perhaps just bends them an inch, use it if you want. Of course,this means that we will be trying to leave less loopholes from now on...but just look on that as a challenge, heehee.

That is pretty much all the info we have this time. Remember that you can e-mail us if you have any questions, concerns or ideas.And once this is removed, remember to check our profiles for regular updates and new Challenges.

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 16: this one doesn't have to be Roger/Mark, _although that is our preference. _Either Mark Cohen or Roger Davis has to be the central character, though. But pairings are your own choice.Basically, whatever pairing you choose has to have "sex"…without having actual sex. This means, no hand jobs, oral activities, or intercourse of any kind. Basically, they are to have phone sex, eye sex, scarf sex, verbal sex, mental sex, kiss sex, or any kind of sex that isn't sex that you can think of. It doesn't even have to be the main part of the fic, we just really want to see what you guys can do with this one. TRIPLE POINTS for creativity!

CHALLENGE 17: has to be Roger and Mark SLASH. Can be Established or First Time. Has to use the prompts: hickey, anger, and facial hair. Has to be longer than 300 words!

CHALLENGE 18: this one has to be about both MarkCohen and Roger Davis, but it can be friendship or slash, whatever you choose. This one has to be a SONGFIC, and has to use one of these songs: Hate Me by "Blue October"orAnimal I have Become by "Three Days Grace". Just write it like any old song fic, we guess. You can be inspired by the song, put the song into the story, have someone in the fic sing the song, etc. Use it **however** you want. Oh, and if you don't know these songs, we'll put the lyrics at the bottom of this page.

CHALLENGE 19: has to be about Mark and Roger. Can be slash or friendship, whichever you prefer. This one gives you pretty free range, just has to have this sentence **or **theme: "The best things in life are free."

CHALLENGE 20: has to be a Roger and Mark SLASH. Has to beFirst Time. Has to use the prompts: Stoli, suck and peanut butter. Has to be shorter than 150 words! Have fun.

Here are the lyrics for CHALLENGE 18:

Hate Me By "Blue October"

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies n my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, will you ever call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for three whole months, its one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways,  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then (s)he whispered "How can you do this to me?"

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah in ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

Animal I Have Become – "Three Days Grace"

I can't escape this Hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever tame  
The animal I have become  
Help me believe  
Its not the real me  
Somebody help tame this animal

I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever tame  
This animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe,  
Its not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself,  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell.

This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal, This animal

So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever tame  
This animal I have become  
Help me believe  
Its not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe  
Its not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

This animal I have become

Our email is always open. monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail . com

Much Love,  
Di and Lillia


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know we're pushing Challenges out a bit fast, but 1. We're inspired by all the interest we're getting in this and 2. We want to post as many as possible before we're removed from the site. Also remember that **all challenges are posted in our profiles and updated regularly! **Just in case this is removed from the site.

Plus, this way, we make so many different challenges that there has to be one for everyone. No matter how your inspiration works, one of our challenges should draw your attention. Or so we hope. Anyways..

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 21: This is the one fic, (so far?), that **does not** have to be Roger or Mark centric. Pairings are up to you, characters included are up to you. They do have to be RENT characters though (okay, I know that was common sense but we're learning not to leave loopholes like that…). Okay, here's the challenge part: The fic cannot contain **any **names. None, at all. No nicknames either. Whether you want to carefully put pronouns in everywhere or leave a blank in the text where the name should be, that is up to you. The whole point of this fic is to see if the readers can figure out who the characters are by the end. And whether you want to trick the readers, make it obvious who the characters are, or just write a normal fic that just happens to be excluding all names, that is completely up to you. If you have any questions on this, be sure to e-mail us. And don't tell us who is actually in the story, we want to guess too. Have fun with this one!

CHALLENGE 22: has to have Mark Cohen and Roger Davis in it. Can be slash or friendship. Has to use the prompts: coffee, shoelaces and hide-and-seek. Has to be more than 287 words!

CHALLENGE 23: has to be Roger Davis or Mark Cohen centric, can have both. It can also include any other characters. Any pairings are allowed. Basic requirement for this fic is: sad, like tearjerker sad. The catch is, **cannot** be a death fic. No one is allowed to die during the actual story. (you can reference those already dead). DOUBLE POINTS for originality. TRIPLE POINTS if Lillia cries while reading fic. AUTOMATIC WIN if Di cries while reading fic!

CHALLENGE 24: has to have Roger Davis, Mark Cohen and Tom Collins in it. Other characters are allowed. Any pairing allowed. Basically, Collins comes over and he brings his best stash of marijuana with him…while properly toasted, what do the boys talk about? Fic has to be longer than 200 words. Have fun.

CHALLENGE 25: has to be Mark centric, story has to include Roger or at least reference him. Can be slash or friendship _preferably slash but that's up to you_. Theme: Mark has a secret, a deep secret, a secret he would do **anything** to keep from Roger. DOUBLE POINTS for creativity! DOUBLE POINTS if you shock the hell out of us, but remain in character for most part!

Well, these are it for a while. Drop us an e-mail if you want to enter, have any questions or concerns, or wish to create your own Challenge. monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail . com


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! We've got some more information for you, and of course, more Challenges!

Here are some things we didn't think of at first:

RULES

-Stories can only be submitted for 1 Challenge.  
-However, sequels that**can stand alone** can be submitted for a separate Challenge than the original story.  
-Once you post an entry for a Challenge, you cannot change it **at all**. Even if you realize, the very next day, that you made some mistakeor it would be much better if you changed the dialogue, etc, we're sorry, its too late. Story is entered AS IS.  
-However, if you e-mail us, entering the story, but haven't posted it yet, you can change it all you want. We won't even know.  
-Remember that we said in the beginning that we can look the other way if you bend the rules of a Challenge just a bit. If you feel a Challenge is limiting you, and you're unsure how much you can change it, e-mail us and we'll let you know if what you're planning is allowed or not.  
I think thats all the new stuff...

Oh, so two of these below Challenges are a bit different. One is an Inspiration Challenge...we've never seen one before, but other people may've done them. Its #30, we'll explain that later. The other is #26, and its not ours. Someone else came up with this Challenge. This is a reminder that anyone can come up with Challenges and so long as we like them, we will post them here to be entered in the competition. (Just know that if you create a Challenge, you cannot write for it).

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 26: you must write a story involving one or both of Mark and Roger, and a frog must be significantly involved in the plotline.-This Challenge was created by Sargent Snarky.

CHALLENGE 27: has to be Mark-centric (Cohen), and can include any other characters _we'd prefer Roger to be heavily involved, but choose what you will_. Basically, this is the back story: Mark likes to analyze life and himself. He keeps a notebook, in which he has written a description/analysis of himself as a person. Someone finds it and find that they disagree with it. You decide the rest and everything in between. Feel free to pick at this Challenge, if you want. Oh, and somewhere in the fic has to be Mark's self analysis or a summary of it. DOUBLE POINTS for creativity!

CHALLENGE 28: has to at least mention both Mark Cohen and Roger Davis in fic. Can be slash or friendship. Any other characters allowed. The Challenge for this is simple: create an AU that has never been done before, or at least you believe that it has never been done before. It can be a very slightly different universe or you can be totally mad or humorous with it. (just remember to keep the quality of writing up). TRIPLE POINTS for creativity! And above all, Have Fun!

CHALLENGE 29: has to have both Roger and Mark in it. Has to have this quote, used anyway you want but taken word for word, "Thats it! You've gone too fucking far this time!" TRIPLE POINTS for most creative use of line.

CHALLENGE 30: has to have both Roger Davis and Mark Cohen in it. Can be slash or friendship. _We prefer slash, and it almost HAS to be slash but if you want to find a way to make it friendship, go ahead. _This is the Inspiration Challenge. It is a choice. You can either write off the prompt: dance club. Or you can read Lillia's and my summary of a real life event and write your story off it, basically you have to draw your inspiration from the summary, in any way at all. You can take one or two words and write a whole fic off that, or you can take the whole theme and use it. Whatever inspires you. And there is a lot to choose from, as the "summary" is rather long. Fic has to be longer than 300 words OR shorter than 136 words. This was thought up by the fact that after the real life event was over, we were both thirsty for fics involving dance clubs and guy/guy dancing...but choose what you will. Here is our summary:

Di andLillia went to a bar/club called Uptown on Monday night. It was '80s night, so they were all decked out in jean skirts, leggings, lots of jewelry, big hairetc. While they were dancing they noticed that there were a lot of guys there, and most of the guys were rather friendly with each other. Okay, to put it bluntly, by the end of the night there was some rather hot guy/guy dry humping going on. The girls, of course, were loving this. Some guys really knew how to dance, and some guys were doing everything but making out. At one point, two guys pulled one to a wall, pinned him there, and lifted up his shirt. Then one guy got down on his knees and started licking his stomach while the other guy held them there. (Lillia nearly fainted at this point). As he went for his jeans, the guy against the wall got free and they all started laughing and dancing around with each other. There was also some mild stripping, and one drunken guy, to the delight of Di, fell backwards in the middle of his shirtless strip dance and landed right between her feet. Now Di and Lillia were smart, and they realized that most of the guys there were drunk and in college and were therefore probably just messing around with each other or doing it to delight their obvious girlfriends who pulled them from each other long enough to make out with them every so often. There were, however, two guys that were definitely gay and together, and were immedietely dubbed by both girls as "absolutely adorable". Unlike the guys who grinded and hugged and laughed, these two danced less wildly, with just each other for the most part, were not drunk, and during one particular song the girls were delighted to see that one was singing to the other while stroking his face lovingly. It was beyond cute and Di was lucky Lillia didn't melt into a puddle, as she had no bucket. Eventually, the girls went home, to the disapointment of some of the boys who had been just as happy to see two girls dancing together as they had been seeing boys dancing together.But watching the guysfor that longhad made themfeel like stalkers, and they were both sweaty and gross anyways. Oh, but the memories! The End.

Sorry that summary was so long, but it was such a good night! I mean, college boys dancing together, rather hotly in some instances? Please and thank you. And Lillia and I had a good time together as well, of course. Thank God neither of us thinks that looking is cheating. Although Lillia got a little pissy with the fact that when that guy fell between my legs I didn't move right away, "like I had anywhere to go, Lil, we were on a crowded dance floor!" "You do realize how slutty you just sounded, right?" "...shut up."

Anyways, that is it for now. Oh, and because we love our writers, below is a list of the entries that have already been posted. We encourage everyone to read them and review! Remember that signed reviews count for points for the authors, so remember to review them! And if you really like a story, e-mail us and vote for it. We're also putting down which Challenges the fics are for, so you can see how the interpreted the Challenge, and so the writers can size up their competition, heh :P.

Challenge 1  
Sweet by Melissa Brandybuck  
Chocolate Roger by Elephantian

Challenge 2  
I Hate Christmas by Sargent Snarky  
In His Dreams by Tutriceange  
Gone by Ultra-Geek

Challenge 3  
I'm Jealous of your Cigarrette by Carrie Pahl

Challenge 11  
You Make Me Sick by Sargent Snarky  
The Cat by Sargent Snarky  
I Am Not! by Ultra-Geek

Challenge 12  
And So He Passes by Sargent Snarky

Challenge 14  
What Would You Bring? by Elephantian

Challenge 16  
Why Roger is Forbidden from Grocery Shopping by Sargent Snarky

Challenge 19  
The Scars of a Broken Camera by Elephantian

Challenge 25  
Living a Lie by Elephantian

If we accidentally forgot to list your story in this, we are so sorry and please e-mail us immedietely so we can remedy it, and double check that your fic has been entered in our records. There are some fics that have been entered that are pending and so aren't on this list and some authors that are signed up for Challenges but haven't entered the title yet, so there are potentially more stories for these Challenges.

And as you can tell, there are some Challenges that have recieved no entries and every Challenge can always use more. So if you have any idea, any inspiration from a Challenge, go with it. We would LOVE more entries. (esp. for Challenges 4, 5, 6, 10, 15, 17, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28 and 29, as these have had the least interest so far). And also remember that the deadline is **December 25, 2006**, so feel free to take your time on entries. So far, it feels to be a very good competition.

Also remember that if this is removed, all of this information is available in our profiles and updated regularly. Email us at monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail . com if you have any questions, concerns, Challenge ideas, and of course if you wish to enter.

Much Love and Happy Writing,  
Di and Lillia


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. We have a few more challenges, but this is mainly an update because we have some info and need to make sure everything is going good, and we have been neglecting this for a while. First order of business:

We are currently creating a LiveJournal for Challenge Central...but I just got a job and I have 14 credit hours, and Lillia's taking 18 credit hours and we have to occasionally eat and sleep and even breathe, plus both of us are newbs to LJ, and know nothing about nothing (except how to read, I haunt speedrent all the time)...so it may take a few days to finish. We'll post the url when its done, that way if this does get removed we'll still have a site with the information. Also, the eventual plan is to have everyone post their stories on the community, but if you don't have a LJ, or don't feel like doing it, we'll just put a link up for you, after recieving permission, of course. Oh, the community has moderated membership, meaning we must approve you before you're a member-which isn't a deal, its just a way for us to keep track of things. Also, once you're a member you can post freely. Oh, and if you dislike this LJ idea, e-mail us. If we receive enough, we'll scrap the idea and keep CC to ffnet because we don't want to do anything that'll displease our writers. Honestly, CC is worthless without writers and entries.

Second matter of business, we are looking for people who are apt at making icons/banners/posters. E-mail us if you're interested.

Okay, now we have a few new challenges, and then we have a list of the entries so far. If you've written for us before, make sure you go down and find your fic in our lists, since we had a couple technical difficulties, and lost some information. We're pretty sure we found it all and our entry lists are complete, but just in case we forgot or overlooked an entry, we have a list of what we have below. If you don't see your title, please e-mail us immedietely.

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 31: (created by acsbabyangelgirl) Must be Roger-centric. Must somehow use the line: "Kill the witch!"

CHALLENGE 32: Must be about Mark and/or Roger. Must at least mention the other. Can be friendship or slash. Can include any other characters/pairings but focus must be on Mark and/or Roger. Must be told be an outsider's POV. Outsider: someone who is not in the family, not in or mentioned in RENT, does not have a history with either character, and cannot be an inanimate object.

CHALLENGE 33: Must be about both Mark and Roger. Can be slash or friendship. Prompt: hand cuffs and hair barrettes.

CHALLENGE 34: Must be about Mark and/or Roger. The whole point of this challenge is for one of the boho boys to have a phobia, any phobia you wish, with any results you wish. DOUBLE POINTS for creativity, but don't be discouraged from doing something conventional.

And thats it for now. We'll probably have at least one more post with Challenges before December. Once December hits, however, we will stop posting Challenges as there will won't be that much time for people to write entries.

Here are the entries we've recieved so far, in order of Challenge.

ENTRIES

Challenge 1:  
Sweet by Melissa Brandybuck  
Chocolate Roger by Elephantian

Challenge 2:  
I Hate Christmas by Sargent Snarky  
In His Dreams by Tutriceange  
Gone by Ultra-Geek  
The Actions of a Lonely Man by Elephantian  
Mark Hides in His Work by Elephantian  
The Real Reason by Inward Distortion  
Out of Control by Luvforsawyer

Challenge 3:  
I'm Jealous of Your Cigarette by EvilEatingSanta

Challenge 4:  
Nicknames by Elephantian

Challenge 5:  
Untitled by Inward Distortion

Challenge 7:  
Oops, I Forgot by Elephantian

Challenge 8:  
Apples in the Fall by Elephantian

Challenge 9:  
More than It Doesn't by LondonBelow

Challenge 10:  
Food Troubles by Elephantian

Challenge 11:  
You Make Me Sick by Sargent Snarky  
The Cat by Sargent Snarky  
I Am Not! by Ultra-Geek  
Fuzzy Yellow Lemon Depression Blanket by Elephantian

Challenge 12:  
And So He Passes by Sargent Snarky

Challenge 14:  
What Would You Bring? by Elephantian

Challenge 16:  
Why Roger is Forbidden from Grocery Shopping by Sargent Snarky  
What the Hell? by Kinelea  
Life with Sex by Film and Junk

Challenge 19:  
The Scars of a Broken Camera by Elephantian

Challenge 21:  
Flying Red by LondonBelow

Challenge 25:  
Living a Lie by Elephantian  
As Long as You're Mine by Acsbabyangelgirl  
La Vida Loca by Sargent Snarky  
The Curtain of Silence that Surrounds Me by TheSilentQuill

Challenge 28:  
Family Matters by Elephantian  
Kindom Rents by Sargent Snarky

Challenge 29:  
Pink by Acsbabyangelgirl

Challenge 30:  
It Will Always Lead You to Where You Need to Be by Inward Distortion

If your fic wasn't listed above and should be, please e-mail us ASAP. If you haven't read any of this fics, we highly recommend doing so. And remember that signed reviews add points to the entries.

Below is a list of people that have signed up for a Challenge but as of yet have not entered a fic. No, we are not yelling at you, there is still over 3 months until the deadline, **take your time**. This is just a reminder in case anyone forgot which Challenges theyre signed up for. List is done alphabetically, by author name.

Angel of Ave B: Challenge 4

Tutriceange: Challenge 7

Sargent Snarky: Challenges 8, 9 & 13

Ultra-Geek: Challenge 28 & 29

If you were not listed above and should be, please e-mail us.

And here is a list of the Challenges that have not been written for yet:

Challenge 6, Challenge 15, Challenge 17, Challenge 18, Challenge 20, Challenge 22, Challenge 23, Challenge 24, Challenge 26, & Challenge 27

We would really like entries for these ten challenges, so if you have some time give one a shot.

And thats it for now. We're both really busy, but not too busy to regularly check our inbox. If you have any questions, concerns, challenge ideas, you can make good icons/banners/posters, your fic wasn't listed here, or you want to enter a Challenge, e-mail us: monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail . com

Info about the livejournal community will be up next week.

PS: Loophole reminder: if a challenge doesn't specifically say that you can't do something, you _can do it. _ However, some things are quite obviously implied and those stand. If you find loopholes though, use them, we're being foolish by leaving them so let that be a lesson to us.

Much Love,  
Di and Lillia


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I only have a couple more Challenges for you guys. This update is mostly about news and a new aspect to Challenge Central that we've been planning for a while but have been waiting to tell you guys about...I'm actually not supposed to mention it at all until November 25, but I'll mention it a bit now because I want to and I'm not afraid of Lillia.

Livejournal: after recieving some e-mails about this, we reconsidered our decision to extend Challenge Central to LJ. If you had wanted CC moved to livejournal, e-mail us, we could change our minds again. But for now, CC is only on ffnet.

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 35: has to feature Mark and/or Roger, but can focus on another character, if you so wish. The requirement for this challenge is that is has to be a Crossover fic, BUT it has to be a **realistic** crossover. Now, I know crossovers by definition are not realistic, but what I mean is that the situations you create can't be sci fi in nature, can't have flying dragons, time traveling, or Mark pregnant, or other stuff like that. They must obey basic laws of physics and nature, etc. If you have any questions, just e-mail me. Remember, just because things have to be realistic does not mean you can't have fun, if thats what you want to do.

CHALLENGE 36: has to focus on Mark AND Roger. Can be slash or friendship. Prompt: the song, "Build Me Up Buttercup" by the Foundations. Doesn't necesarily have to be a song fic, that song is just your prompt so has to be featured/mentioned somewhere.

And now, we bring out a new aspect to Challenge Central: There **will be an overall Challenge Central winner.**

This does NOT mean our favorite author. There are certain criteria that gain points for authors. The author with the most points at the end of the competition wins. Because we want some parts of CC to have more natural responses, we will not tell you what the criteria is right away. You'll know them all November 25, and we may reveal a few before then.

The one I'm revealing right now is: Points are gained for every fic an author writes. Every fic over five is worth more points.

Thats all the news I have for now. If you have any questions about this, e-mail me and I'll be more than happy to answer them.

Also, **We Could Really Use The Help of Someone Who is Good at Making Icons/Posters/Banners**. You would of course get credited for them, thanked profusely, and if necessary, some other form of gratitude can be worked out. Please, e-mail us if you're interested or thinking about being interested!!!!

E-mail: monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail. com

Much Love,  
Di


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all waves. Its just Di this time. I have a little time before my next class, and I was supposed to post this on Wednesday but...yeah, college and nano got in the way. Mostly college (I only have 953 words written for nano :( )...but anyways, we have a few more Challenges for you... and strangely enough, I don't think anyof them are actually ours..no, I'm going to add one that is ours, just because, so C41 is the only one we did completely. We got challenges from people, an action that we LOVE. so anyways, here they are:

CHALLENGES

CHALLENGE 37: (created by Jerica) Must involve Mark and Roger, would probably have to be slash but friendship could work, to the song "As Long As You're Mine" from 'Wicked'. Not necessarily a songfic but based on it.

CHALLENGE 38: (created by Sargent Snarky) Mark and Roger (and preferably, but not necessarily, the rest of the family) get Chinese take-out. They read their fortunes to each other... At least one fortune must come true.

CHALLENGE 39: (created by acsbabyangelgirl) Must involve a duck - not necessarily a live duck, just a duck (rubber duckies do count). Must be Mark/Roger.

CHALLENGE 40: (created by TheSilentQuill and combined with a similar challenge created by Di) As I'm sure most of you know, this month is NaNoWriMo. who is participating? Can I see a show of hands? own hand goes up Anyways, in spirit of the month, this Challenge is all about writing a 25,000 word length RENT fic/ficvel. Now, the real NaNo is 50,000 words, but I figured since this is fanfiction I should shorten the requirement. However, TRIPLE POINTS and Challenge Central Overall Winner Points if you reach 50,000 words. Oh, and because the length has to be so hefty, the story requirements are few: Mark and/or Roger has to be central (but not necessarily the main character) in the fic. Any other characters allowed. Any pairings allowed. Any scenarios allowed. Oh, and if you get to like 21,987 words and can't come up with anymore, you're not allowed to write one or two words over and over again. This is basically emphasizing quantity over quality, but try to keep the quality halfway decent as well, at least in the first few chapters. OH and fic COULD NOT have been started before November 1st, but unlike NaNo this isn't due until December 25,because we're lenient like that. However, DOUBLE POINTS if you finish by December 6th. Any questions, e-mail me.

CHALLENGE 41: Has to be Markcentric, should, but does not have to, include Roger. Any other characters allowed. No current Mark/Maureen. Any other pairing allowed. It has to have this THEME: Honestly, who is to say what a mental illness is? Maybe its the supposedly crazy folk who have it all figured out and everyone else are the ones with the problems. How can someone who is not yourself really know if you're mentally sick or not? They can't. Maybe I'm not the one with the problem, but they just can't understand that. that doesnt necessarily have to be a character's POV, that is just a theme...feel free to make it a character's thoughts/POV if you wish, though

Okay, now, about the Overall Winner: thatdecision will be made by points. Here is another way a person can gain points:

You gain a set amount of points for each different Challenge you enter.  
Plus the one we stated before: You gain a set amount of points for each fic entered. If you enter five, every fic entered after is worth more points.

Okay, well I have to get toing to class. Please e-mail me if you have any questions, concerns, Challenge ideas, or entries.

monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail . com

Much Love,  
Di


	10. Chapter 10

WOW, things sure got out of hand. We were supposed to have this update out on November 25…but yeah, that didn't happen. And in all honesty, I don't have time to do it now (12 pg paper, 4 essay take home final-both due Friday, and 3 finals throughout the week)…and its so rushed I know I'm going to forget a few things, but it needs to get updated. (its even worse now that Lillia is all bugged out about finals week and has stopped contributing to this)

The only thing I'm addressing is the ways to win Challenge Central.

The winner will be decided by points she/he gains through meeting the following criteria:

1. You receive points for every Challenge entered.  
2 You receive points for every story entered.  
(For Example: if you enter one story, its 2 points. 2 stories in one challenge, 3 points. 2 stories each in a different challenge, 4 points. Etc. Any questions?)  
3. Every story entered over five is worth more points (your 6th entered fic is worth more points than the 5th)  
4. You get points for every Challenge you suggested to us. (not just the ones we used, either)  
5. You get points for every Challenge you win.  
A certain amount for 1st, less for 2nd, and less for 3rd.  
6. Lastly, and Most Importantly, you receive Extra points for entering a fic for any of these Challenges: 6, 13, 15, 17, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 31, 32, 33, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40

This criteria is worth the most points of all, for these Challenges have become The Ultimate Challenges (because nobody entered them and so now, by attempting them, you get some respect, and lots of pretty Glory points)

Okay, so those are the ways to gain points to win the Overall Contest. I wanted to add a criterion of extra points for every slash fic entered…but Lillia argued that doing that would be too unfair and biased. SO every slash fic entered will just gain you another step closer in my heart.

Also, I have some quick info:

Because it is so late in the game, we will not be posting any new Challenges or accepting any new Challenge ideas.

Challenge entries MUST be in before December 25, midnight, in order to be counted. (that means entered through e-mail AND up on the site by 11:59 p.m. 12/25)

If you have a multi-chapter fic, the story MUST be **finished** by the above date, otherwise the entry is Dismissed from the contest.

The judging will be completed in January.

We are STILL looking for someone who knows how to make banners and icons. If you are interested, please e-mail us as soon as possible. We offer Earth Moneys as an incentive.

Please e-mail us at monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail . com if you have any questions, concerns, comments, or Challenge entries.

I should update with more info next week, after college finals are over.

Much Love,  
Di


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy and Happy Holidays to all. We REALLY hope that the site works fast today and this gets posted relatively soon because there is some last minute, important info here.

First of all, The Final Deadline is:

11:59 p.m. December 25th, 2006

That means that all entries must be submitted by e-mail AND **must** be posted on ffnet by that time. We will be checking our e-mail and the site at midnight, SHARP, and signing out of our e-mail by 12:01 a.m. Anything not in our inbox by then will not be counted, so things must be sent by 11:59 in order to get there in time. _Not all e-mail is instantaneous all the time, so give your messages enough time to travel. _We will also be checking the site at midnight to ensure that all last minute entries are indeed posted on ffnet. And remember that sometimes takes some time to show posts. Giving us a URL for last minute fic entries would be most advantatious to both you and us, because URLs for stories work when the fic hasn't even been posted in Just In.

Another note: In order for a fic to be counted, it **must** be completed by 11:59 p.m. 12-25-06. If you have a multi-chaptered fic, please, please be sure to finish it.

In order for a fic to be counted as Completed, you must hit the Complete option for the story status

Okay, now below is our up-to-date entry list. This first list is ordered by Challenge, and it goes:  
Title of the fic - Author, # of Chapters: (Is it completed?)

If you have written for us, please find your fic(s) below and make sure all the information is correct. If it is not, please e-mail us **immediately**

Challenge 1

Sweet - Melissa Brandybuck, 1: (Yes)  
Chocolate Roger - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 2

Mark Hides in His Work - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)  
Leather and Lace - LondonBelow, 11: (No)  
I Hate Christmas - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)  
Gone - Ultra-Geek, 3: (No)  
In His Dreams - Tutriceange, 1: (Yes)  
The Real Reason - Inward Distortion, 1: (Yes)  
Out of Control - Luvforsawyer, 1: (Yes)  
The Actions of a Lonely Man - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 3

I'm Jealous of Your Cigarette - EvilEatingSanta, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 4

Nicknames - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 5

A Secret Hit - Tina101, 1: (Yes)  
Untitled - Inward Distortion, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 7

Oops, I Forgot - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)  
The Note - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 8

Applesauce - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)  
Apples in the Fall - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 9

More Than It Doesn't - LondonBelow, 5: (No)

Challenge 10

Food Troubles - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 11

Fuzzy Yellow Lemon Depression Blanket - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)  
I'm Fine - Tina101, 1: (Yes)  
You Make Me Sick - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)  
I Am Not! - Ultra-Geek, 1: (Yes)  
The Cat - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 12

And So He Passes - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 14

What Would You Bring? - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)  
Swimming - Tina101, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 16

Why Roger is Forbidden from Grocery Shopping - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)  
Life with Sex - Film and Junk, 1: (Yes)  
What the Hell? - Kinelea, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 19

The Scars of a Broken Camera - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)  
Best Things in Life - Giutarjunky7484, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 21

Flying Red - LondonBelow, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 25

Living a Lie - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)  
La Vida Loca - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)  
As Long as You're Mine - Acsbabyangelgirl, 5: (Yes)  
The Curtain of Silence that Surrounds Me - TheSilentQuill, 7: (No)

Challenge 27

The Notebook - Tina101, 3: (Yes)

Challenge 28

Kingdom Rents - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)  
VeggieRENT - Ultra-Geek, 1: (Yes)  
Family Matters - Elephantian, 2: (Yes)  
The Cure - Tina101, 20: (Yes)

Challenge 29

The Geek, The Bad-Ass, and the New Kid - Ultra-Geek, 1: (Yes)  
Pink - Acsbabyangelgirl, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 30

It Will Always Lead You to Where You Need to Be - Inward Distortion, 1: (Yes)  
No Grand Finale - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 31

White and Nerdy - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 32

Fifteen - Elephantian, 6: (Yes)

Challenge 34

Irrational Fear - Sargent Snarky, 1: (Yes)  
I Hate Squirrels - Elephantian, 1: (Yes)

Challenge 35

Buddy in Bohemia or Elfabet City - TheSilentQuill, 1: (No)  
Ancient Bohemia - Elephantian, 3: (No)

Challenge 41

Untitled - Acsbabyangelgirl, 5: (No)

Okay, thats our records as they stand now. Please, e-mail us as soon as possible if you found any inaccuracies.

Now, this list below is the Alert List. These are the people who have signed up for a Challenge but there is no entry, OR we cannot find the entry. This list is done by Author name, in alphabetical order. It goes: Author: Title (if there is one), Challenge #

Angel of Ave B: Nicknames, 4  
October Reid, 28  
Sargent Snarky, 13  
Tina 101: Forgiven, 7  
Tutriceange, 7

You get docked Overall Winner points if you are signed up for a Challenge but have not submitted an entry by the deadline, so if you are on that above list we advise that you submit your entry or officially withdraw from the Challenge. Thank you.

We're pretty sure thats all the info we have at the moment. Please e-mail us if you have any questions, concerns, problems, or last minute Challenge entries. monkeywoman27 (at) hotmail . com

Much Love and Good Luck,  
Di and Lillia


End file.
